The Marauder's Clan
by FireKitsune313
Summary: In which three curious 3rd years become animagus, then more than half the school become one as well, and the will of the Marauder's is found and decided to be withheld. This secret group does pranks, fight's against Voldemort's lackeys, and hates pink toads.


**Thank you for taking an interest in my story! ~FireKitsune313**

**Bold: Empathized Words or Actions**

_Italic: 'Thoughts', "Telepathy", visions/flashbacks..._

**Summary: In which 3 Curious Third Years attempt and succeed in becomi****ng Animagus, and then other students of different houses become one as well. The hidden will of the Marauders is uncovered and decided to be completed. The Marauders are back in business, and better than ever!**

* * *

><p><strong>-In Which A Lion, Fox, and Otter Meet Mooney-<strong>

"We shouldn't be doing this..." whispered Hermione, looking over the cauldron to her other companions. "Don't worry Hermione. We'll succeed." Harry reassured her, when in reality he wasn't feel to good himself. "Alright, the potions complete. Now, who'll take it first?" Hermione whispered. The three third years shared nervous looks.

"I'll go first." muttered Ron. Hermione bit her lip, but grabbed the ladle and spooned him one serving of the Animagus potion. Placing the cup into Ron's suddenly clammy hands, they waited anxiously. Taking a reassuring breath, Ron gulped it down. He gagged at the taste, before his eyes glazed over. Hermione wrung her hands, her fingers tapping impatiently.

"Ah!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione and Harry jumped in surprise. "I'm a lion! It was really cool!" Ron whisper-shouted. The two of them shushed him, trying to hear if they had attracted Mrs. Norris or one of the ghosts. "I'll go next. If my head turns purple cut my head of... or if I turn green run." The other two paled as Hermione whispered instructions to them.

"Alright..." Hermione gulped it down, tears in her eyes from the horrid taste. She stilled, her honey brown eye gazing at something they couldn't see. "An otter." Hermione whispered in delight, a smile upon her face.

Suddenly, the two turned to face Harry. Harry smiled nervously, inwardly panicking. Hermione passed him the cup of bubbling ooze and Harry froze for a second. Saying prayers to any god that he hoped would listen, he gulped it down. The surroundings around him faded away, and soon he was in a forest. It was near dawn, and Harry looked down at his pawed feet.

Not a wolf he decided, as they were to small and different. Perhaps a weasel? Harry leapt over a fallen log, padding silently in the dewy grass. He sniffed the air, listening to the birds chirping around him. The grass was a healthy green, gleaming in the sunrise. He looked up at the trees, noticing they were pines. A quick smell later he noticed the sharp nose he had.

Now... what was he? Turning his head around to examine his body, he blinked in surprise at his form. A large, silky orange tail was held straight in the air proudly. Orange fur covered his form, and in that moment he knew.

Inwardly chuckling, he noticed that his surrounding were fading back into the abandoned classroom his friends were using. When you realize your animagus form the potion ends, Harry noticed. "Well?" Ron asked.

Harry smirked. "A fox." Hermione pulled herself of the dusty ground, banishing the cauldron and remaining potion. "Well, we need to get going. Come on!" Hermione hissed. Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak, draping it over himself, Ron, and Hermione. Harry grinned. It was going to be fun, learning how to be an animagus.

_XxX_

Harry awoke the next morning excited. He had become an animagus! Well... sort of. With Sirius Black on the loose, no one couldn't be to careful, and Harry was just learning how to better hide himself if needed.

Ever since Professor McGonagall had embarrassed him with her cat animagus form, Harry had been hooked. Harry knew he had to take it slow though. Start of with things simple, like the fingers and toes. Then the arms and legs. Try to do the stomach next. Always the leave the head for last, because if your not in control, you could succumb to instincts, and actually get stuck in your form with an animal mindset.

Harry glanced at Scabbers, a scowl forming on his face. He didn't know why, but he just hated that rat. _'Traitor!' _His mind would hiss at him. Harry knew he should tell someone about it, and soon. He didn't feel like this yesterday, meaning the animagus training somehow made him think like this. Harry pursed his lips, and pushed himself out of bed. It was lucky Hermione made it on a Saturday, meaning Harry could sleep in a little on Sunday.

"Tempus." The time 10:54 AM stood in the air. Quickly vanishing it, Harry shrugged on some robes and placed shoes on. "Ron!" Harry whispered, shaking him awake. "Mmrrrrgg..." Harry smirked at the inhuman sound Ron made. Eyes alight with mischief, Harry quickly wrapped Ron in his blanket. "RON! There's food!" Ron shot up, only to fall off his bed into a heap on the floor.

"Harry!" hissed Ron, a dark look on his face. Harry let out a merry laugh, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "That's your own fault for not waking up! Now, get up!" Harry yelped chirpily. Ron gave him one last dark look, before rolling off the bed. "Why? Why do I even consider you as my friend?" muttered Ron to the heaven's.

"Oh and, if your not downstairs in 5 minutes, I'll talk to Fred and George." Harry said, his eyes glinting. Ron twitched away from Harry. Yes indeed, the quiet, meek mask of Harry was breaking, revealing the snarky, but humble Harry Potter beneath. To think, only an animagus potion could cause this.

_XxX_

The moment Remus sniffed the air he knew, that they were new animagus around. Not one who completed a full transformation, he would tell. Raising an eyebrow, he scoured the class for the new animagus. With a second sniff, he had narrowed down on the perpetrator. _'Well I'll be damned...' _With a hidden smirk of amusement, Remus turned back to the class.

"Now-" A bell rang throughout the school, indicating the switching of classes. Blinking, Remus turned back to the already cleaning up class. "All of you, I want that essay back on Friday!" Remus called out. "Potter, Weasley, Granger, please stay behind." Remus turned around, easily hearing the hushed murmurs of "Potter's in trouble..."

When the class had finally cleared, Remus turned back to the three anxious third years. "Now, I'd say I'm impressed you actually succeeded in making an animagus potion." Remus stated bluntly. The three stiffened, their anxiousness practically flying off them. "I won't turn you in. In fact, I surprised you actually succeeded in doing something only few others did before you. Harry, your father was an animagus as well." Remus said clearly.

The three had nearly slumped over in relief. They had thought they would be expelled or worse! "My father was?" asked Harry. Remus nodded, turning back to them. "I was your father's friend back when we were still in school. We were called the Marauders with the two of our friends. We pranked the school as children. We were named after our... animagus traits. I was called Mooney." Remus sighed.

"Your father earned his animagus traits at third year as well. He was called Prongs. In school, we created the Marauder's Map, which shows the map of Hogwarts with the passwords of every homeroom and where everyone in one place was. The current owners are the Weasley twins. I want to show you something." Remus gave them a worn, thick parchment.

"This is the Marauder's will, Harry. I believe you and your friends can carry it out. You can probably get some help from the Weasley twins as well." Remus murmured, looking out the window, thinking of other times. _"We present the Marauder's Will!" Four voices proclaimed proudly to a very pregnant Lily Potter._

_The Marauder's Will:_

_For one who decides to take on the will of the Marauder's, one shall have four traits required._

_One: An animagus form._

_Two: A penchant for Mischief and Rule breaking._

_Three: Firmly against one dark lord._

_Four: The Marauder's Map._

_As a Marauder, one must be a rule-breaking, mischievous animagus who both pranks and fights against the dark side of magic. During Hogwarts, we hope our successors play pranks upon those that deserve it, and bring laughter to her halls. After Hogwarts, one must fight against the evil of the world, and a certain Lord Voldemort. We hope to spread the Marauder's, eventually becoming a whole clan of people. We do not discriminate upon our successor's nor do we hate werewolves, muggleborns, or any other of any kind. To solemnly swear to be up to no good,_

_Mooney, Padfoot, Wormtail, Prong_

_"Lily-flower, how do you like it!?" James said happily. The grumpy Lily gave him an unimpressed look, her emerald green eyes glaring into her husband. "I should hope that our child will not be a bully like you were?" Lily questioned. James winced. "Yes, Lily-dear!" James squeaked. "Whipped!" barked Sirius. Lily glared at him, making him flinch back. "Who's whipped now." murmured Remus to Sirius. _

"I'll do it." declared Harry. Ron nodded. "I'll follow you then mate." Hermione gaped at them. "Surely you don't actually!?" she hissed. Harry looked to Hermione. "My father made this part of his will. I _will _do it. With or without you." Harry said firmly. Hermione frowned. "But..." Harry stared to Hermione. "And we didn't break _any _rule when we have been at Hogwarts?" Harry stressed, giving her an unimpressed look.

Remus smiled. _'Just like Lily... with James' mischievousness.' _Remus could read his friend's son easily, and knew he had a secret mischievous, sarcastic side to him. And Lily's temper too...

"Fine." muttered Hermione. Remus opened a small, worn chest. Pulling out a thick leather journal, he gave it to Harry. "This is the written accounts of the journal, Harry. In it is all the pranks we pulled, and all the notes on magic we have." Remus stated. Harry nodded, clutching the journal to his chest. "Now go. I recall you have Minnie." Remus murmured.

Harry blinked, before opening his mouth in horror. "We'll be late for class!" Harry shrieked manlyish. Hermione and Ron realized that as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End!<strong>

**I see Hermione sort of like Remus in this generation of Marauders, with more strictness, but more sadistic as well. Harry is going to be his own flair, with a weaker filter for his mouth, allowing the real Harry for the world to see. I found it very maddening that in his head Harry is _completely _opposite than when he was talking. Ron is maybe a mix of Sirius and Pettigrew, but is kind of by himself.**

**His jealousy might pop at in random intervals of this fanfiction, but I don't see it coming out until very precise situations. Fred and George: Will absolutely join on in this. Luna might just be an honorary member. I can see as the chapter progress, that more and more people join in on this... secret group. But they will _not _be bullies. **

**So... yeah... shortest prologue I've ever written, but... yeah. ~FireKitsune313. **


End file.
